Felicity's birthday surprise
by VictoriaOfArendelle
Summary: What happens when it's Felicity's birthday, and Oliver has a surprise for her...It all started with that sext...And then it got even more awkward with her mum...All she wants is Oliver / Olicity smut!


Today was Felicity's birthday...  
Felicity awoke to a blinding sun beaming through her window, she looked around still dazed from sleep to see that her phone was blinking, which properly meant Oliver or Diggle complained that she slept in or something like that but no, when she went into her messages, it was from Oliver, It was a picture of Oliver, A picture of Oliver completely naked...

She shot straight out of bed to take a better look at the photo, thinking she was still dreaming but she knew she wasn't, "He probs sent it to me by accident" she said to herself, eyes still glued to the photo a new message from Oliver popped up it read out:  
'This is just the first installment to your birthday she was bewildered as for what Oliver said but laughed as he failed at mastering a computer joke.

She examined the picture thinking it wasn't Oliver but your could see all his scars and Oliver's tattoos, it was him...Suddenly there was a knock on the door, thinking it was just the landlord coming to tell her something she just let it by pass, but i wasn't a woman came crashing though Felicity's door making her jump and drop her phone "MOM?" She shouted "Felicitttyyy!" Her mum hugged her close "Oh i'm so sorry sweaty for making you drop your phone, don't want that IPhone 6 to smash now do we, Happy Birthday" She added while picking up Felicity's phone.

Looking at the screen Donna was shocked but she smiled "Errm Felicity, i see you have an "Admirer"...Who is it! Tell me!" Donna smiled demandingly, Felicity sighed "Oli...va...Qu...eeen" she murmured "What was that Felicity?" Felicity sighed once again "It's Oliver Queen..." Her mom was in shock "You mean that Delicious sexy billionaire Oliver Queen?" Felicity looked up at her mum "Yes...Him" Her mom squealed in delight "Well i can tell you one thing is that he has a very big-" She was cut of by Felicity "Eww no mom, no...Just no" Donna looked at her furiously blushing daughter "Well if you want anything i'm just a call away, i have to set everything up anyway, see you later" Donna kissed Felicity on the head and walked out the door.

Felicity sighed and laid back on her bed, she could tell today was going to be **ALOT** different from any old day, because it her her birthday...

She lied on her bed thinking what was in store for today, or maybe Oliver was just joking, maybe it was just a picture of the internet he Photoshopped, she shouldn't get her hopes up. She finally had the urge to bring her self out of bed to get dressed, she looked in her wardrobe and flicked though her dresses, she finally found the perfect one, it was pale-peach pink with a satin lace overlay, which made her look sexy as hell in her opinion, and went she bent down, oh it made her curves explode. She finished off her look with pale pink matching matt lipstick and white gladiator sandals.

She went out the door collecting her car keys, phone and purse, locking it behind her she bumped it to a broad muscular figure, "Huh?" She looked up "Oliver?! What the hell was with the picture this morning?" Oliver smirked "I wanted to show you how hard you get me wearing things like these", he lingered his fingers over her dress and cupped her arse, "What do you think your doing?" She was surprised, but she couldn't admit to herself that she liked it. "Don't worry Miss Smoak, they will be alot more coming than this" He grinned and gave her a little blue gift box before vanishing, she still couldn't figure out how he could vanish on the spot with no trace, well he was The Arrow.

She opened the box curiously thinking it was some dirty de ja vu thing, but no it was a $500 gift card for any shop, she held the gift card like it was her life, how did he get this, aren't these exclusive? She couldn't be bothered with an explanation, she just ran into as many shops as she can. First shop was Chanel, She had only ever bought a Chanel brand and that was the perfume, she looked around, amazed and finally found the right thing, a Short black lace skirt with matching top.

After many clothes bought she found her self at Lipsy, yes a underwear shop, she didn't know what she was doing here but she was aroused by the message this morning from Oliver, and she could tell it would inlove 'something' so she bought a green lace bra and matching panties and to top it off she found a chocker, that had a arrow on it, this was going to make him crazy, not like he would see it, she needed some underwear anyway...

She was so tired from her shopping, she didn't even realise the door was unlocked and by then she had forgot about everything from this morning, she walked in to her bedroom to see a very nice sight, well to her and properly all of Starling City, but this, this was just for her. Oliver was in his room wearing nothing but short green leather shorts, a green mask and a hood.

"Hello there, Miss Smoak" Oliver said in his low 'Arrow voice' "I was sent here by Oliver Queen to please you" he smirked.

Now that Felicity remembered she looked underneath her shirt, luckily she changed into that underwear in the changing rooms.

Oliver got up and took Felicity in his arms "Well i see you enjoyed your self, but for more enjoyment we might want to take some of these clothes off" He carefully took her jacket off, sipping down her dress from the back to reveal Felicity's new Lingerie, a growl cam from Oliver as he examined her "Green, My green..." Felicity grinned and locked eyes with his, eyes full of desire and lust "Mine" Oliver pushed Felicity on the bed and started kissing her senseless, touching every part of her skin leaving no part of her untouched, she could feel his erection against her growing from every moan she made.

Oliver slid his hand between her thighs "Oh Felicity, your so wet for me..." His husky voice lingered, Suddenly the chocker she bought to day caught his eyes, "Felicity..." He started kissing and licking around it, he brought his hand from her thighs to caress her breasts "Oliver..." she moaned as he found that spot that made her tingle everywhere.

He unclipped her bra to expose her beauty, he moved his mouth to her left breast to kiss it...

Suddenly a woman with blonde hair came barging through the door "Felicity are y..." Felicity and Oliver looked at the frozen woman "MOM WHAT THE FUCK!?" Donna looked away awkwardly "I did not expect that."

"This is the worse and best birthday ever..." Felicity sighed

 **Hope you like it ^^**


End file.
